


Things Found

by Minuial_Nuwing



Series: Legacy Universe [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Brotherhood, Ficlet, Gen, Third Age, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/pseuds/Minuial_Nuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond ponders both the past and the future.</p><p>*****************</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Found

_~Imladris, 3020 III~_

Elrond stood on the balcony, his eyes fixed on the walled garden below. Brightly colored leaves twisted and turned in the breeze, finally falling to collect in ever growing piles on grass faded by the changing season. The gardeners of Imladris grumbled about the chaos but left the mounds alone, satisfying themselves with clearing the blowing leaves from the courtyard and the grounds beyond the walls. 

Gleeful shouts rang out and the garden erupted in fountains of vivid orange and burnished gold, of brilliant crimson and faded brown. Elrond spied ebony hair and rosy cheeks amid the swirl of color, then chuckled quietly as the leaves settled at last. There lay Elrohir, utterly defeated, pinned flat on his back beneath a tangle of four giggling elflings, an indecipherable horde of nephews and sons with the beaded braids and clear grey eyes of another Age.

“Ada?”

The familiar voice broke into Elrond’s musings and he turned to smile at Elladan, taking his youngest grandchild from her doting father’s arms. “I will amuse her for a while, ‘Adan,” he said. “Go rescue your brother.”

Elladan looked over the edge of the balcony and laughed aloud. “He does seem to need rescuing, yes.” Pausing, he stared hard at Elrond, who cradled the newest Peredhel with a wistful smile. “Ada? Are you well?” 

Elrond glanced back out into the garden, his eyes moving from the triumphant elflings to Celebrían’s swing, where his law-daughters now sat, heads of palest silver and deepest gold bent close in quiet conversation as they watched the skirmish with tolerant amusement. “I am fine,” he assured Elladan, firmly turning his thoughts from Gondor and things now lost to the promise of the future. “I will be fine.”

*~*~*~*~*


End file.
